Murder or suicide?
by an-eclissi
Summary: A vampire vs. a werewolf fight wasn't something that happened everyday, but when it did, only one result happen and what if you didn't expect it? What if the world fell apart after that? Edward is killed, and Bella is left in the world alone.
1. Prologue

**prologue**

_bella's pov _

It's been a week since Edward was taken from me. Only a vampire can be sure to be  
dead after being ripped into shreds and burned, and Jacob was sure to do that as well  
as Sam, Embry and Quil. I was Edward's weakness, and when I stumbled into a werewolf  
and vampire fight- Jacob took the upper hand and stole what was left of my heart. I took  
Edward out of his fight, and he looked at me with horror, and pain, as a scream escaped  
his cold lips. I can never forget that, I can never never erase that mental image in my head.  
Jasper tries to calm me down, but I've become numb. He gets frustrated, just as Alice as,  
when my future becomes nothing but a blur, and an empty picture. Everyone of the Cullen's  
are worried for me. They have even asked Charlie to let me stay with them for a little while,  
but he never allows it. Even though Alice tries to charm him, to dazzle him into it he refuses.  
Charlie thinks he can predict me, he thinks since it's happened once, that I was so numb to  
the world, I can do it again and survive. If only he knew, It would never happen, I will not  
survive. The last episode Jacob Black was there to save me. This episode, the one where  
my personal sun destroyed my life in front of me, had no savior but just a dark world, in  
which I planned to leave.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea. Sadly, Stephanie Meyer does.


	2. The Sound of White

**Disclaimer**:

I don't not own anything. Sadly, Stephanie Meyer does. I own the idea of the story, and that is all.

**Chapter 1 **

It's day one; the day after Edward was killed. So many question are in my head, and yet they will go unanswered. Why didn't Alice see this happening? She was the psychic of the Cullen's, I don't understand. Was she so focused on my own wedding, that she never once registered in her mind to look into the future for Edward? Or wait, Alice couldn't see me if I was with Jacob, so did that mean when she looked into the future, she saw nothing, but let it go. Did she this fight unravel in Edward's mind. I need these answers, and I needed them now. I was slipping away, and no one was there to stop it, to stop me from falling into a dark world. Edward was gone. He was my angel, my god, my one true love, my soul mate and now he's gone forever. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him by my side, and now I was flying solo.

_Alice, oh hyperactive Alice, why didn't you see this happening?_

I don't understand it. I can't come to terms with it. It being a death battle, the blood shed of my angel, and the fires going up, and black smoke destroying the once over casted sky. If Alice didn't see him, why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she tell me? If my own wedding was the cause of this, how was I to live with myself? Alice was to occupied, and her brothers life slipped through her mind unnoticed. What about Jasper? Did he sense anger, or anything in Edward's emotions that day? Ahhh! I was going insane, and I can't stop it. Every question played through out my head like a record and it was on repeat. My hands as shaky as an earthquake are closed around my face. My legs, are the only thing holding me up. They don't last long. Nothing in my body does, it's shutting down. Finally I give in. Collapsing onto my bed, I find a pillow and scream as long as I can into it. Time was ticking, and I was living my life without Edward every second. This wasn't suppose to happen. Screams could be heard through my house, but faintly enough none of my neighbors could here it. Was Charlie home? Who knew, No one was at my door to see if I was okay. So the screams kept coming out of my mouth. I never seized to stop them, they took over my body. A couple minutes, or a minute, I wasn't sure, took all the energy out of me. The last scream left my lips, and the tears began. I wasn't pushing my head in the pillow now. I was staring the clock. Shifting my body up was hard, but I managed to sit up straight enough despite the energy was gone in my body.

5:40 pm, Sunday night.

It's been exactly twenty-four hours since Edward's presences was here. Things began flashing before me all around my room. Every place held a part of him, even my body did. I hugged myself, and imagined it was Edward's cold arms around me. Sadly, I couldn't bring out any cold feeling in my body so I let my arms fall to my side. The spot of my bed were I was sitting was the exactly same spot he last kissed me. This kiss was so sweet, so passionate yet so rough at a point I almost fainted from not breathing. That kiss was maybe the last thing I could touch and I swear the coldness was still there. Fingertips brushed against my dry lips, and I closed my eyes for a second. The only person I saw in my black mind was Edward. His pale white skin, his topaz eyes Click. What was that? I glanced up at the clock, swearing in my head that only a vampire could hear the sound of it. Surprisingly I did hear it. Maybe I was going insane. Chocolate eyes of mine glanced at the clock, and I read the time out loud.

**"5:41"**

Startled a little at my own voice, my hand responded in going to my throat. Was that my voice? It was raspy, dry, and it hurt. Screaming really tore at my throat. Thinking once again- My mind went off. When I screamed, Did any of the Cullen's hear me scream? I let that sit in my mind a little till I thought about my dad. Charlie hasn't seen me since saturday morning. Of course he was worried, sometimes He would knock on my door and ask if I was fine but I just replied with a nod of my head and he would close my door and leave me alone. Sick of him always coming in, I locked my door for the first time in a while. Nothing stopped me from staying in the state I was in. Everyday I knew would be a difficult task, but I let Charlie worry about that for now. My room has become my home, not the place I stay in when I sleep, or do homework. It's my place of sorrow, and I choose to stay in it. I refuse to leave. Every second turns to a minute, and My energy slowly dies. No movement at all, I don't even push myself up when my legs begin to fall asleep. If my stomach growls, my mind doesn't register to get up and go get food, it's the least of my worries. Fragile legs of mine are bent close to my chest and my arms are draped around them in a hugging embrace. Last time I attempted to hug myself, nothing cold brushed against my skin. This time, a cold draft escaped into my room from under my door. I let myself shake, and tremble. Insane people sometimes were seen holding themselves, and rocking back and forth. Right now, I was that. Insane? Maybe, but I just rocked back and forth in a motion that would make me sick if I had food in my system. My attention turned to my door as I heard footsteps pass my door, and then stop.

Knock, Knock. Lifting my head off my knees, Charlie just knocked. Damn, He knew I locked it. Positioning myself back into the curled up ball on my bed I heard Charlie start to speak. He cleared his throat.

**"Bella..."**

A sigh followed after my name, and then he spoke up again. _Leave me alone_, was all I thought

**"Bella please come out of your room. I brought home for you. It's downstairs and I want you to** **come down and eat some of it. We also have guests here, so please make yourself present."**

I shook my head, as I lifted it off my knees. Tears emerged from my eyes, and cascaded down my cheek, and onto my shirt. Disappearing act of my tears, I said only the words I could only process, in a whisper loud enough for Charlie to hear.

_"He's gone"_

I heard footsteps going back downstairs, he was gone now and thats when it hit me. It's as if my body was under attack. My legs fell against my bed, and it seemed as If I were having a seizure but it was a panic attack. The third one today. My heart rate rises and doesn't show any sign of slowing down. That scares me. Even though that wasn't the only thing, I could feel my blood being pushed through my body rapidly, and my throat felt smaller. Air was being trapped inside me, and I couldn't get it out, or bring it in. Why was my throat closing? This panic attack was worse then the ones before, and thats when I stood up from my position and started gasping for air. Something was wrong, I couldn't breathe. I scratched at my throat, and tried to get air into my nose, and mouth. Nothing worked, so I thought I would try to get Charlie. The bed trembled as did my legs, and they slid off my bed in a swift movement. I moved to fast, and thats when it happened. My body, weak, and broken, fell off the bed with a loud thud. I saw nothing but darkness. I couldn't hear or see, maybe I was dead.

Charlie heard the the sound from Bella's room, and glanced at Jacob and Billy. Those were the guest's he was talking about. Jacob was a foot ahead of Charlie, and ran up the stairs. Being a werewolf, Jacob had strength Charlie didn't, and since Bella's room was locked. He took the opportunity to rip the door of the hinges. He set the door in the hallway, and rushed to Bella's side on the floor. He still thought of her as his best friend, even though yesterday Bella wanted to kill him. Jacob picked Bella's lifeless figure up, and placed her on the bed. His eyes stared at Charlie for an answer.

**"Why isn't she opening her eyes?"**

Jacob spoke up, but then turned to Bella. Her body laid limp in the bed, and his hands brushed against her cheek. Charlie shook his head and went to her window. He placed his fingers on the bottom and pushed up the window to let some cold air in.

**"I don't know. She must of fainted or something. She hasn't eaten all day."**

Charlie set himself beside Jake, and let his hands lay on Bella's legs.

I was coming back as Charlie spoke. I heard only _eaten all day._ I felt something, well, somethings that felt like hands on my body. My cheek was warm from the touch, but it didn't register. My leg almost had a hand on it, but it wasn't hot. Weird. I slowly, and when I mean slowly, I mean my was there, and I heard a few sighs, and felt presence in my room but to open my eyes was the hardest thing to do. It drained my life from me, so I kept them shut. A voice startled me, as it was only a foot from me.

"**What are we to do"** Jake said.

**" I don't know, One minute she is telling me He's gone, and the next she passes out."**

Charlie said, and just shook his head. Bella's been acting weird ever since Saturday night. He didn't understand it, but he soon would. Charlie stood up from Bella's bed, and stepped out of her room in a few steps, he turned his head and spoke to Jacob.

**"Just call if she wakes, okay?"**

Jacob nodded his head, and watched Charlie leave. I felt the only body left on my bed scoot closer. A tear fell from my cheek the second I realized it was Jacob. That tear slid past his eyes, but when the second one left mine, his hand brushed against my cheek to rid my face of any tears. His hand was warm, to warm for my liking. That energy that I didn't have anymore, was suddenly there. With a swift movement of my eyelid, my eyes were open. Shock was read all over his face. Surprise, I've waken from the dead. No joke in that, but I wonder what Jacob saw in my eyes – pain, hurt, anger, lifeless, depression. I wasn't sure but I saw his lips move. _Damn it, Don't talk to me,_ I thought.

**"Charlie, Bella's up."**

Instinctively since I didn't want to hear his voice, my index fingers pushed against my ears and I tried to block out the sound. Shutting eyes tightly, might I add. I thought I was alone now, because the weight was off my bed. Jacob left. Before I had the chance to open my eyes, I felt arms go around me, and pull me up. Also, I was shaken, Charlie must of thought I fell unconscious again. Then I heard his voice, It sounded as if he was scared.

**"Bella, Oh Bella, Open your eyes."**

Responding as if I were commanded, my eyes flew open. The light that was seem through my eyes was dull, and surely Charlie would notice, but he just jumped as did Jacob when they saw my eyes. I scared both of them. Good, Leave me alone. Charlie looked at my face expressions, a face with only eyes that did something. My lips never moved, I didn't smile, and I didn't flinch. I stared. Charlie released the hug between us, and he mouthed _sorry._My assumptions that Charlie would leave after that were wrong. Dull eyeballs of mine stared off into space, into a deep thought. In reality it wasn't a deep thought, believe me when I say this. I was numb once again and nothing registered to me. The only thing I knew how to do was to shake, to tremble. Everything inside my ached, every muscle seemed to spasm in pain and every inch of me shook. So of course, Charlie stared at me for a moment, and then his arms were back around me in a hug. I stiffened under him, and didn't mold myself into a hug. I just sat there. At least my trembling body stopped.

**"Bella you scared me to death."**

Death, Oh that sent me off. Maybe I was registering things in my mind because someone, something told me "_Push him away, He's going to bring you down again." _Well, I responded to that and my arms straightened out as my hands pressed flat against his chest and pushed with all my might. Tears did emerge when I did this, and my raspy voice broke the silence as pushing Charlie was succeeding.

**"Get Out!!"**

My voice did scare me, but it worked. They hit him harder then I thought, but I would be alone now. Silence was something I could live, and being alone just added to my own happiness. And to think, that happiness wasn't Webster's definition of it. I created my own meaning, and it was not about smiles, or being happy. My happiness was when I saw Edward in my dreams, or when I simply cried to be with him. All I knew now was I was going to be alone for a little while and I gave in to my weak body, and fell into my bed. I didn't cling to the sheets, I laid there in a small curled up ball and let the tears fall from my eyes. The heaven's would surely see my pain, and kill me. If not, I would end own my life, but I didn't stop to think that Alice could see this happening. Misery, and Pain engulfed me, and I close my eyes for the day all alone was going to end. I suffered trying to sleep but the instant I saw Edward in my dreams, I smiled, and spoke out.

_"Edward, I need you.  
I miss you, I love you."_

Guessing by the way my dream was going, I broke into sobs, wet, and painful, but it was something I was okay with. My dream started to fade, and I saw Edward disappear. It's been a year since Charlie heard me wake up screaming because of Edward leaving me. Now, He would be hearing it again as my screams echoed through the house, and my body laid in that round ball and my sheets soaked with my own sweat. I didn't bother opening my eyes, because I fell back into a dream invading sleep only to be connected with my Edward once again. This process happened every 2 hours, and by then, I was becoming weaker. Daylight would soon wake me up completely, but until then my screams, my tears, and my dreams of Edward would occur.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm working on the next chapter, which will be Bella's flashback of the day edward was killed. It's happy in the beginning and sad in the end. So it's taking me awhile to write. Sorry, I believe I'm sick somehow. I have no energy, and that gives me a writer's block half the time. I will try my best to write as much as I can.

_an eclissi_


	4. A Good Morning, Flashback

**Disclaimer**:

I don't not own anything. Sadly, Stephanie Meyer does. I own the idea of the story, and that is all.

& an author's note.

The next few chapters are the flashback, the day that everything happened. I know some wanted it. Happy beginning, sad ending. Sorry.

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

Saturday morning, the sunlight peeks through my window. An all out attempt to ignore the current blinding light, I close my eyes even tighter and my nose scrunches up. The wrinkles around my face are a sure sign I'm not waking up just yet. An angelic voice ruffles in the background, peaceful and very serene.

"**Bella, The sun thinks its time to get up"**

How can I not smile? I know I'll be caught the second a grin creeps on my face, but oh well. That smile molds into my face, and my once scrunched nose is now normal. Thats when I hear his child like chuckle from my rocking chair. I can never stop the heat from rising to my cheeks, they were once pale but now they look pink and flush.

"**Now Ms.** **Isabella Swan, Open your eyes!"** He spoke with such enthusiasm.

Damn him, damn, damn, damn him. His voice was so perfect, and compared to mine it was a god's voice, it was so seducing. I know now my cheeks won't turn pale again, I keep giving myself away to Edward. Yes, I am up, but I don't want to be up. Uh, Thats when a light bulb went off in my head. My hands franticly grab my blanket and I pull it over my head. I roll myself into a little curled up ball. My idea would have been fine, perfectly fine if I didn't have a vampire for a boyfriend, who insisted I get up. Another day ahead of me trying to sleep in, but that wasn't going to work. Edward was at my bed in a second, and not only was my blankets ripped off me, my sweatpants followed. That did it. Deep crimson colored cheeks were the only sign I was still human, but everything else drained. I was pale as a ghost. I was in a tank top, and my underwear as Edward, note He is clothed completely, holds my sweatpants so delicately in his hands That sure enough woke me up.

"**EDWARD!"**

My voice was so loud, it startled me. I wasn't being mean, but come on with his vampire speed, I would have been dressed by now. Arms and hands stretched out, and I covered my pants less legs as well as my female general area hidden behind my navy blue lace panties. You know when people ask you what the most embarrassing moment of your life is; Well, right then, right now, this was it. Not only was I revealing to Edward my new panties Alice insisted I get, but Edward did nothing to stop it. Why was my boyfriend- Eh, wait scratch that out, fiancé doing nothing to fix this _mistake_. He is the one with super speed, the fastest of his family- He should of given me back my pants by now. He was stiff as a board, and showed no signs of moving. Shock, I assume. I had to yell again, maybe it would wake him up from this fear or shock, or whatever it was. It was what, only 2 minutes since it happened and yet it felt like a year.

"**EDWARD! Give me my bottoms."** Sure enough, I shouted at him. Thank goodness Charlie was already gone or he would of heard that.

Edward finally snapped out of it, his eyes once dark topaz were now light and very dazzling. Perfection he was. My sweat pants were flung across the room, and I grabbed them. Edward was now covered with the blanket. With his eye sight he could probably see threw that.

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." **

He mumbled through the blanket. He was so adorable, he was once a vampire but now I'm guessing I love a ghost. I was fine with that, really, I didn't just love him for being a vampire, I loved him for himself. I couldn't help it, laughter just filled my room. Laughing to hard can sometimes make people cry, and I felt the salt like liquid slid down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it in, my hand pressed against my mouth in an attempt to stop the giggles forming inside of me.

Calming down was hard, but in seconds I swallowed those giggles, and put a smile on my face. I slid off my bed and slid myself into the sweatpants. I clapped my hands to my side.

"**Dressed now,"** I said.

In no flash, one blink of the eyes- Edward was at my side, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. The chill I loved so much was close enough now. I leaned up, tippy toeing my way towards him, and planting my lips against his. A delicate kiss it was, but that was all I could allow. I pulled away and placed my hands on Edward's chest. His breathing wasn't necessary but when he did it, the feeling of it going up and down was incredible. Today was a good day, I assume, with a smile that never once left my face.

"**Human minute, okay?"** I said, moving my hands off his chest and laying them against my side.

"**Okay, but be qui-" Edward sound urgent, like he really want me to finish quickly. Sorry, Only human here.**

My one finger pressed to his lips, stopping his sentence mid finish. I turned away from him, and grabbed what I needed in the process. The bathroom was only a few strides away, and I closed the door behind me. No locking was necessary, Edward was a gentleman. My clothes dropped to the floor, and I slipped into the already started shower. Warm, yet hot water ran down my body. I missed warmth but I lived for the cold now, being with Edward. The strawberry aromas of my shampoo filled the air. Washing my hair was simple & fast. I washed myself with my sponge, and some strawberry soap stuff. It smelt good. Today was the strawberry, fruit day. I was done with my shower in 5 minutes. Sometimes I tried to catch up to my vampire family speedy ways, but I could never. I dried my hair and left the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around my small figure. I seem to forget my clothes a lot.

Maybe I could sneak up on Edward, it wouldn't work but I tried. My foot steps were quiet, yet he would hear them for sure. My hand pushed the door open, but Edward was no where to be seen. All I saw that was out of place was a dark blue sun dress laying on my bed with a white piece of paper attached to it.

"_Alice_" I snickered in a low whisper.

I picked the note up, and read the fine printed words out loud

_Hi Bella,_

_I had a vision with you wearing this dress today. It made Edward so happy,_

_so please wear it. _

_Love, Alice._

_Oh, ps, I will see if you don't wear it._

_Don't make me come and dress you._

A fist formed, and the note crumpled inside. Fine, I'll wear it. The note fell to the ground as I open my hand, and picked the dress up. My towel fell to the floor, and I slipped the dress on. I didn't bother to look in the mirror. The fabric was so soft against my skin, I figured I looked fine.

Now where was Edward?

I honestly had no clue. Oh wait, I cut him off of his sentence 5 minutes earlier, and he probably would of told me. Maybe he was hunting, I didn't really know. Damn him. A grumping sound came from under the dress. Breakfast time for the human, as Edward would say.


	5. Personal Chef, Flashback

**Disclaimer**:

I don't not own anything. Sadly, Stephanie Meyer does. I own the idea of the story, and that is all.

& an author's note.

The next few chapters are the flashback, the day that everything happened. I know some wanted it. Happy beginning, sad ending. Sorry.

**Chapter 3**

_flashback_

Something was cooking; I could smell it as I walked from my room to the stairs. Good old clumsy me, I had to take my time. Each step I watched, and there was the stairs. How many times have I fell or tripped on them? More then a million. Each step was quiet, and careful. SqueakTake that back, I wasn't quiet anymore. The one step I stepped on had to creak underneath my weight. That only bothered my mind for second. Inhaling the aroma around me, I was in delight. Something was cooking something, and it smelt good. Controlling my senses was difficult, the next thing I knew I was tripping on the second to last step. How this happened? Not sure, and I threw my hands out in a protective way to shield myself for the fall. That fall never happened. Cold hands grabbed me just in time, and my eyes shot open. Yes, I closed them before the fall, It might get bloody.

"**EDWARD!"**

I seemed so enthusiastic in my voice, I realized he wasn't gone he didn't leave me. Everyday I prepared myself for his departure but that occurred. Instead of setting me down on my own two feet, and letting me walk, Edward let my feet touch the ground, and then a swift movement and my legs were out in front of me. Edward was holding me though, Bridal style.

"**Practice?"**

I whispered into his ear as He carried me away into the kitchen. The smell coming from the kitchen was more vivid in a way, it was so close I could feel my mouth watering.

"**Well, I could but I've got that down Bella, I just wanted to carry you, Am I allowed?" **Edward spoke, his velvet voice caused me to blushed, of course he had that down. He was perfect. And of course he was allowed, especially since this morning I proved I can trip down stairs.

"**Of Course, but just for today? Okay"**

I spoke quiet again, not sure why, but I did. Edward didn't shake his head in agreement. Maybe he did want to carry me a lot today. Joy. Being carried this way had its advantages, and I leaned my head against Edward's stone chest. There was no heartbeat coming from under his white shirt. Though his didn't beat, mine did. The rhythms under the dark blue dress were noticeable. Very noticeable I might add.

"**Excited to see me?"**

Edward spoke so soft, I glanced up at him. His bronze bangs dangled around his topaz eyes. He definitely fed last night, They weren't that light before. His mouth opened, and I waited for him to speak but nothing came. I was hit with his breathe. Taken back, I looked dazed. Why did he do that? He knew his scent was slightly appetizing but to the way a human would say it. Not to the way I want to eat him, that is just gross. Ew.

Silence lingered, but Edward gave a few childish chuckles- My cheeks were bright red, that might be why. Wow, My nostrils seemed to flare at the smell. Pancakes! The aroma was so delicious, all I wanted to do was eat. Edward set me down into the chair, and pushed me in. A kiss on my forehead, and he disappeared into the living room. Watching tv I would assume. Right in front of me laid the most impressive pancake stack, EVER. There was about 4 or five, all shaped in a heart. Aw, My heart fluttered and I smiled. I knew he heard the change in my heart.

"Edward get in here!" I demanded, in a sweet voice though. I just ordered him because I wanted to give him a kiss for his work. A vampire cooking, and not to add he almost places strawberries on the pancakes and around them. My blushing was a permanent stain now.

"**Yes?"** He spoke.

I didn't want to speak, I grabbed his white, I assume dress shirt, and yanked him down to my side. My favorite crooked grin was before my eyes, but I lost image of that as I places my warm lips against his cold ones. This last a few seconds, I wasn't releasing his monster as he called it. I still held his shirt into my hand, and opened my eyes to find his staring at me. They were dazzling me, darn it. Today was beginning to become my favorite one so far. Edward leaned down and kiss my lips, I close my eyes and let my hand release his shirt. My arms wrapped around his neck. Intertwining his bronze like hair in my fingers. Edward's lips didn't leave mine, but I felt them turn into a pout. Why a pout? What? My eyes shot open and I pulled away. Edward spoke before I had a chance to eat.

"**Eat, and could you possibly settle.."**

Edward's fingers pointed to my heart

"**..your heart down. I can barely control myself right now. You look so beautiful"**

Edward's lips were pressed softly against my nose, a little goodbye kiss. He walked gracefully, unlike any human, into the living room. This left me to eat. I had to eat quick, quick enough to be in Edward's arms soon. The wedding was so close, what a week away I believe and I wanted to be with him 24 hours a day, and 7 days a week. Pretty much. My hands grasped the syrup bottle, it was warm. Hm, Edward was trying to suck up for something I thought. Oh well, syrup poured over my pancakes. I took my first bite.

"**Mm mm"**

The taste of the pancakes was amazing, absolutely scrumptious, and oh my, mouthwatering. I think I was in heaven. Where did he learn to cook so good? A chuckle was heard from the living room. Was it just me, or did Edward laugh a lot today.

"**Edward, you're my new breakfast chef."**

I simply stated. It was final, he would do that or I wouldn't kiss him. Hmph.

"**Oh am I know?"**

"**Yes, Yes you are."**

I took a few more bites of my pancakes, ate my strawberries and was finished. My milk glass was already empty so I took my dirty dishes, washed them off and set them in the sink. I'd wash later. Cold, stone like arms wrapped around me. It only took Edward a fraction of a second to realize I was done. With that being said, My back molded against him. I laid the back of my head to his chest. Cool lips pressed against my neck, I tilted my head a little. Each kiss lining my neck sent chills, the good chills through my body. The blood pulsing threw me tempted him in so many ways. I didn't stop him, I lost myself in one of Edward's famous dazzling attempts. This time it was without his eyes, but his movement on my neck. My eyelids shut. I knew every inch of my veins was an invite to him, but that didn't stop me. The smell lingering from his breathe, the scent I can't even put into words was intoxicating. I was so gone now. The trances he put me in were miraculous.

"**Bella"**

Edward's lips pressed against my ears, he whispered velvety, and sweetly into my ear.

"**Yes"**

I spoke, yet I whispered back. Why all this whispering? Was he really up to something? These stunts he pulled, I didn't bother to open my eyes. I only imagined his deep in thought topaz eyes staring at me with pure love, for eternity. Little did I know, He was right in front of me. I should of felt his body move, but he was so quick and swift I didn't know. One simple breathe of his, directing my attention to the front of me. I opened my eyes slowly, I knew it was him.

"**Hi"**

Sheepishly, I spoke.

"**What do you want to do?"**

Edward's hands delicately held mine together, intertwining his fingers with mine. I had to look up to see him. Five foot four compared to him was small.

"**Hm, It's up to me?" **I sounded like Alice a second there, all cheerful and high pitched voice.

"**Yes, Today you pick our plans"**

"**Okay, I say we do nothing but be in each others arms. I really like that idea"**

I pulled Edward's arms closer to mine, as I spoke those words. I shrugged my shoulders. This was what I meant.

"**Okay, any place in particular that we can do that"**

Edward let me sink in closer to him.

"**Doesn't matter"**

I shook my head with my reply, It didn't honestly matter.

"**The meadow?"**

Edward said it like a statement not a question. He already had this planned. Alice again, damn little psychic vampire. I loved her though.

"**Perfect!"**

Alice was really rubbing off on me. I was so enthusiastic, It scared me. Maybe I was changing into her sister after all. Freaky, very freaky. I would be her sister in a week after I married Edward. The silence now was in my house, my tiny little forks home. Edward's cold lips pressed against mine, the warmth of my lips satisfied him, triggered his enjoyments, just as his cool ones were all I needed to survive. To tempt him, to get him to go beyond our boundaries we seldomly went over, to make him enjoy the warmth of mortality over his immortality- I opened my mouth, small enough, inviting him in. His tongue teased mine, yet I was strictly not allowed to go further. The chill inside my mouth ended to quickly. Edward pulled away. My eyes shot open in a surprise. Dazzling attempt- It might work. Brown eyes of mine flickered with happiness and a light, only Edward would notice. A smirk slipped into my face.

"**Don't tempt my self-control, Mrs. Cullen."**

Edward let go of my one hand, his one finger was in the air, ticking back and forth in a "Uh Ah" motion. My bottom lip stuck out, and I began to pout. But wait, He called me Mrs. Cullen.

"**Uh, Edward, I didn't marry you yet, I'm still Miss Swan."**

I let my hands fall to my sides, and I placed them on my hips. Hmph. A normal girl moment, do the hip action and acted mad.

Edward smirked, his lips parted.

"**Yes, but in a **_week_** you will be."**

His word week was different, it lingered in the air too long.

"**Then you can call me that, but for now stick to Bella."**

I was being so strict, I'm sure it struck Edward weird. I left my hands on my hips, and stared up at Edward. His face was of pure shock. He spoke up, throwing his hands in defeat.

"**Okay, Bella, Damn, You are turning into Alice more and more each day. Please stay my Bella."**

_This chapter kind of sucks, I can't do happy stuff. I like horror or fluff._

_Next chapter to the flashback soon._


End file.
